


iPhone 99

by Yandere_Shoujo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Sora is like an old man, Typing on iphones is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Sora's been away from the modern world for awhile and has to catch up. Lea helps him.





	iPhone 99

**Author's Note:**

> The anger and hate of skimming over hundreds of stories. This is the muck that has spilled out.

Sora had a lot to learn when returning home. Between adventuring, adventuring again and forgetting it, being asleep, and then saving the worlds _again_ , he had little time to be a teenager.

His current duty as a hero on a mission, learning how to use a cell phone.

Not just any cell phone. He recalled his first encounter with them years ago. They were big, blocky things just smaller than a home phone. There were kinds that flipped open which where cool too.

The screen he stared at took up the entirety of the device’s surface on one side, and he struggled just to hit one button on the keypad because the letters where much too small for his much larger fingers.

“It’s best to try aiming for where you think the button is. Give it another try!” Lea encouraged.

The man was seated in Cid’s usual chair within Merlin’s home in Radiant Garden. Sora stood beside him, trying his best to type out “Hello” in a text message to Lea himself. Communication was important after all.

H r-

A back space.

e l l p-o,-.

The greeting had taken twenty seconds longer than normal but Lea considered it a step in the right direction, even if the ending had a “p”.

“Who came up with this thing anyway? Why are the buttons so small?” Sora huffed. “The buttons on Tron’s computer are nice and big!”

“Yeah and from an obsolete age of tech.”

Sora watched as Lea held up his own phone and typed “How do ya do?” single handed and barely looking at the screen. The red head’s grin made Sora narrow his eyes.

“Ah don’t sweat it, takes a lot of practice and a bit of your muscles memorizing where everything is.” Lea gave a sympathetic half smile when Sora resumed pecking slowly.

“And why is this one the iPhone 99? What happened to 1through 98?”

Lea scratched the side of his face and looked to a corner of the wall.

“Weeell…” he drew out. “That’s technology for you. It’s a wonder Ansem’s old program even worked. I mean, phones are usually old and busted before the year’s even up.”

“That seems like a total waste.” Sora grumbled.

Im fine. Thnx

Lea looked to his own screen and blinked in surprise. Looks like the kid was a natural at text lingo at least.


End file.
